


Engraved in Gold

by ZephyrElf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrElf/pseuds/ZephyrElf
Summary: You have a half of a necklace to give you a clue about where you'll meet your soul mate. Unfortunately, that clue isn't very helpful.





	Engraved in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt:](https://imnotabandicoot.tumblr.com/post/171137431665/new-soulmates-au-you-have-one-half-of-a-friendship)
> 
> "You have one half of a friendship necklace, but instead of just saying 'best friends' or 'partners in crime,' it says the location where you and your soulmate discover each other." -[imnotabandicoot](https://imnotabandicoot.tumblr.com/)

Nobody really knew where the necklaces came from. They would just show up one day: on a desk, in a drawer, under a pillow, in a pocket, you name it. You had even heard stories about people finding theirs in cereal boxes! Something else that went unexplained about the necklaces was their propensity to show up _again_ if they were stolen, lost, thrown away, or otherwise destroyed.

What people _did_ know, however, was that the necklaces had the location of where they would meet their soulmates. Well, only half the location. Sometimes people got lucky, with their places listed as precise coordinates or street names, or with pictures and maps, but more often than not, what was listed was a city, or a country, or a franchise with lots of stores.

Of course, you had the bad luck of ending up with a necklace displaying half of the Starbucks logo.

It’s admittedly very pretty; the logo is engraved deeply into warm, almost reddish, yellow-gold. It’s a semicircle with an intricate border, and the backside is smooth. The edge where the necklace would match up with its counterpart is a jagged line. It’s beauty, however, doesn’t help that the Starbucks logo makes you want to punch something.

As you sit in the local Starbucks after work with your coffee, staring at the cursed little piece of metal on its chain, wondering if you’ll ever find your soul mate, someone approaches you. “Hey, wanna see if our necklaces fit?”

“Eh, fuck it, sure,” you say. After all, it wasn’t uncommon in places like this for people to compare necklaces with each other, since one of the other ways you could identify your soulmate was by making a perfect fit with the other’s necklace. No pair of necklaces, as far as you had seen, had been the same. The other leaves after the necklaces don’t match, and you are left alone with your coffee once again. You don’t know why you keep getting your hopes up.

In your frustration you throw your necklace to the ground and stomp on it, hoping to break it. The rational part of your mind tells you that it won’t matter; that the infuriating lump of gold will just be back again the next day, but that doesn’t stop you. You’d done it before, and you’d do it again.

A yelp from across the cafe brings your anger to a grinding halt. You look up to its source in confusion. Everyone’s looking at him. The blond man is wide eyed, with a fresh coffee stain down the front of his shirt. Well, if it was just spilled coffee, maybe it was just a coincidence. His lightly freckled face reddened rapidly in embarrassment. “Ah fucks sake…” he said in a thick Australian accent as he stood up. That’s when you noticed his sheer height, and the orange prosthetic on his right arm. As he started walking you also noticed his gait was off, and that’s when you saw the peg leg. You don’t know why your heart is racing just looking at this lanky man with his wild hair and his fiery eyes. The air feels like it’s charged with electricity.

You had to make sure this wasn’t a coincidence. Without thinking, you repeated the action of stepping on the necklace while you watched the blond intently. Almost immediately, he tripped over his peg and fell face first to the floor, spilling what was left of his coffee. “Oi COME ON!” Regret quickly replaces your glee at confirming him as your soul mate. Had hurting the necklace always hurt him? Is that why-? Oh. Oh no. Oh God, you’re a fucking monster.

“Shit!” You exclaim as you stumble out of your chair towards the downed man, grabbing your necklace off the floor as you go, and landing on your knees by his side. “Shit, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Oi mate, I’m fine,” he says with a grimace as he pushes himself up. “And why’re ya apologizing’ t'me? Ya didn’t do nothin’.”

“But I did do something,” you say miserably as you hold out your necklace, which is dented and scuffed. His eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes like he’s trying to say words, and after a moment he frantically digs into his pocket to pull his out his own necklace; the other half. Tears that have been building up since he tripped finally spill from your eyes. “I thought.. I thought I’d never find my soul-mate, and I was frustrated and I took it out on the ne-”

Suddenly his arms are around you, holding you tight in a hug as you both are kneeling on the ground. “Mate, I don’t care whatcha did. I’ve been traveling all ovah th’world lookin’ f’ya. I’ve finally found ya, and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of October of 2018, I don't think I will continue this work. I know I've received requests to add more chapters, but this was meant as a one-shot, and I'm happy with just the one, self-contained chapter.


End file.
